Old Hroldan
Old Hroldan (Dragon Language: Ahrol-Dan: " ," or H'roldan in the First Era''Holdings of Jarl Gjalund) is a settlement located on the southern riverway of the Reach in Skyrim. The settlement was once the home of a large horde of Reachmen that held significant power throughout the Reach and the Colovian Estates nearby. By game *Old Hroldan Inn (Skyrim) Description Geography Old Hroldan is located deep within the Reach, north of where the Jerall Mountains meets the Druadach Mountains. The overall fate of Greater Hroldan is unknown, but what remained was a single inn near the fort of Sungard. Old Hroldan is located on the southern end of the Karth River. Old Hroldan was described as being a fortress with gates and such, implying it was much bigger than it is in the fourth era. The Greater Reach is collectively owned by both High Rock and Skyrim. History First Era Old Hroldan has been disputed territory between the Reachmen of the Reach and the Nords of Skyrim for centuries. During the reign of Emperor Kastav Cyrodiil, the area known as Hroldan was once the site of a Nordic settlement. It has been ever since the reign of Jarl Gjalund, who ruled the city of Whiterun long before the Reman Empire's foundation. In 1E 2801, Kastav utilized the Dragonguard to seize the Jarls of Hroldan and Markarth, to ensure that these leaders met their conscription quotas. These actions ordered by the Emperor weakened the relationship with the Dragonguard and the denizens of Skyrim. Things would take a toll for the worst with the events occurring at Winterhold.Annals of the Dragonguard'' Second Era During the Interregnum in the waning years of the second era, the area known as Old Hroldan was captured by the Reachmen. The Reach warriors situated in Hroldan had significant power in the region, threatening the denizens of Falkreath and the Colovian Estates. The leaders of Colovia were merely petty-barons and merchant-lords, unable to sustain unique power. Cuhlecain of Falkreath sought to unite the Colovian Estates, but needed to secure the northern border, where Old Hroldan is located. Cuhlecain amassed an army under the leadership of Hjalti Early-Beard, a Nordic warrior from Alcaire to combat the Reachmen of Old Hroldan. Hjalti utilized the power of the Thu'um, an ancient art of combat originating from the Dragon War in the Merethic Era. At the Battle of Old Hroldan, Hjalti blasted the gates of the stronghold with his Thu'um and defeated the Reachmen. Hjalti would go on to establish the Third Empire as Tiber Septim. The events that had transpired in Old Hroldan resulted in the populace viewing the Reachmen as savages.The Arcturian HeresyThe Madmen of the Reach Fourth Era During the Skyrim Civil War in 4E 201, the area called Old Hroldan has had a lack of interest by both the Reachmen and the Nords of Skyrim. What remained of this stronghold is a single inn referred to as the Old Hroldan Inn, owned by a Nordic woman named Eydis, whose husband was fighting in the Civil War. An apparition from the Battle of Old Hroldan appeared before the inn-goers of Old Hroldan. A warrior that the ghost mistook for Hjalti was sent to retrieve their old sword. Upon giving the ghost the sword, the spirit ascended back into Aetherius, being put to rest. Trivia *Old Hroldan is spelled in multiple different ways. Other than Hroldan, the settlement is usually called either H'roldan and Hrol'dan. The basic Hroldan naming scheme has been used the most and was established as the actual name with the release of and the Old Hroldan Inn. *Old Hroldan's Dragon name, like Whiterun, Rorikstead, Granite Hill and Ivarstead's, is written without the combined letter for "AH" ( ), instead using "A" ( ) and "H" ( ) separately. Gallery Old Hroldan Shop Sign.gif|The Old Hroldan Inn Board. Appearances * * * * Category:Cities in Skyrim Category:Lore: Skyrim Locations